eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Naranth
Naranth is a level 90 Swashbuckler Personality Both IRL and in-game, Naranth is much the same: skatterbrained, loud, and rambunctious, he prefers a simple life: good friends, good food, and good drink. Oh, and pretty women. His humour often strays into dark, or outright black humor, and as a result tends to be much more reserved around people he doesn't know. He is quick to meet people, and quicker still to befriend them. He hadn't played Elder Tale for several months prior to the new release, due to a falling-out with his previous guild.* In-game, his goal is to collect the finest swordsmiths into a single guild, the Sword of Centuries, which caused his falling-out. Appearance Bright orange hair, with forest green eyes. He is slim and bordering on lanky, even for an elf. In towns and other non-combat zones, he wears common clothes, generally a white shirt and grey pants. In combat, he wears a lightweight chain shirt and leather trousers. In either locale, his twin swords are at either hip. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse Pre-Apocalypse, he was part of the guild <Guildname as yet undetermined> and served as a swordsmith and armorsmith, and a front-line combatant. When not working as part of the guild, he would adventure to watch the best views Elder Tale had to offer. He would often times turn down raids that offered no such viewpoints, unless they had high-level materials he needed to craft items. A very active player in events, even his guild stopped asking him to join them on raids when an event that caught his eye was active. Post-Apocalypse ''This section intentionally left blank. '' Class and Subclass 'Class: Swashbuckler His skill list is incomplete, waiting for the rest of the Swashbuckler skills to be included. '''Primary Subclass: Blacksmith 'Secondary Subclass: Swordsmith' Combat ''Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon 1: Fuocospada and Gelospada' An orange and red sabre, this weapon and with its' twin, the ice-blue Gelospada, can only be crafted by a level 90 swordsmith. Fuocospada provides a 50% chance to apply the 'burning' debuff on enemies hit with an attack that doesn't already apply a debuff, while Gelospada provides a 50% change to apply the 'chilled' debuff on enemies struck by attacks that don't apply debuffs. Chilled gives a small slow and moderate cold damage over time. The two effects cannot both be on the same target. When wielded together, they increase the duration of all debuffs applied by the wielder. Armor: Lithe Chain This chain shirt comes with a pair of hardend leather pants, allowing for quick movements. This armor increases movement speed, and raises evasion while moving. Accessories (Optional): Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Any other information you would like for us to know about your character. Notes * This guild has remained unnamed. Ideally, this would be a guild in the RP somewhere, which could give a good story setup for each of us. Let me know via Reddit PM if you'd like to talk about this!